Can t Sleep Love
by LilettLenz
Summary: Realmente no hay cura para este amor. [KatsuDeku/Oneshot]


La pequeña curvatura de esa nariz, perfilando su rostro lleno de pecas que iba recorriendo con su mano izquierda, deslizándose poco a poco, llegando a sus labios y sintiendo su tibieza contra su piel. Un largo respingo le recorrió el cuerpo y alejó sus manos del cuerpo de Deku, apoyándolo esta vez sobre la cabeza del menor, sin dejarle espacio para huir de su cercanía.

E incluso Izuku con los sentidos despiertos en medio de la noche, y con ayuda de su quirk fácilmente podría alejarse de Bakugou, dejó que su cuerpo reaccionará al olor embriagante que emitía, un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas y dejo que los labios finos y hambrientos del rubio jugarán con él.

Lo besaba en medio de la noche, jugando con su lengua y mordiendo sus labios con avidez, Bakugou lo tomo con más fuerza, sujetándolo de la cadera hasta levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo, presionando el cuerpo casi delgado del pecoso contra el suyo, obligándolo a que se aferre a sus hombros, ¿Realmente cómo habían llegado a ello? Cómo había llegado a esa cercanía tan satisfactoria, a esos besos hambrientos que se daban entre ellos, sin separarse un segundo, sin dar lugar al aire que claramente les faltaba. Deku no quiso pensar, realmente había esperado tanto aquello que simplemente su voluntad se había hecho a un lado, y Katsuki, guiado por aquellos sueños que no lo dejaban dormir, decidió embriagarse de los labios de Midoriya que sabían jodidamente bien.

—Espera, Kac- —dejó escapar un suspiro, siendo interrumpido por los labios de Katsuki, impidiéndole soltar otra palabra. Midoriya al borde la excitación, intento en vano alejarse, las manos de Kacchan lo tenían apresado con fuerza y su pierna estaba ayudándolo a mantenerse en el aire, soltó un jadeo cuando sintió los labios de Katsuki sobre su cuello, rasgándole la piel con sus dientes, y después un beso que succionaba la poca sangre que salía de aquella herida superficial. —¡Ugh… basta, Kacchan!

–No, ni se te ocurra alejarme, Deku.

Bakugou lo besó de nuevo, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, palpando y tocando los músculos que habían crecido en su amigo de infancia, pellizcó las tetillas bajo la camisa que llevaba, dejándole gemir a gusto, lanzando suspiros y quejidos desde sus pulmones hasta el oído del rubio, quien levantó de forma improvista a Midoriya, haciendo que se aferrara con fuerza de su cuello, sujetándose con ayuda de sus piernas a la cadera delgada de este, sintiendo la dureza que emanaba el pene de Bakugou bajo su pelvis.

Deku lanzó un suspiro, gimiendo en voz baja, moviendo su cadera bajo el dolor insaciable que le hacía sentir Bakugou cuando jugaba con sus tetillas, adoloridas y rojizas. Bakugou alejándose de la tortura que les brindaba a aquellos pezones, bajo hasta su vientre. Poco a poco, bajando descaradamente hasta el inicio de su yaciente erección, acariciando los vellos que sobresalían de sus boxers, haciéndole gemir de forma más profunda.

Y cómo si algo le hubiera llegado a la mente, Bakugou dejó de moverse, haciendo que el silencio acaparará el pasadizo donde se encontraban.

—Bájate. —sentenció Katsuki, alejándose de la peligrosa área que estaba explorando hace tan solo unos segundos. Realmente no estaba pensando en nada, pero el dolor que sentía en la espalda por los rasguños que Deku le estaba dando sobre sus ropas le comenzaron a incomodar.

Realmente no se estaba percatando de lo que estaba haciendo, tan solo se dejó llevar por la maraña de sus pensamientos nocturnos y la incesante pulsación de su pecho cuando divisó al pecoso.

Deku por su parte, aun aferrado con las piernas a la cadera de Kacchan, no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro agotador, escuchando la orden de Bakugou, trató débilmente en ponerse de pie, sus sentidos habían sido sobre exigidos y las pequeñas lagrimas que salían por la excitación del momento, le empañaban la visión.

Midoriya no sabía que decir, solo trataba de regularizar su respiración y de arreglarse la camisa que llevaba a medio sacar, mientras que la mirada de Katsuki seguí apuesta en él, trató de relajarse y ocultar la erección que poseía, y que poco a poco estaba disminuyendo con el abrupto alejamiento que tubo del cuerpo del otro.

—Aparta la mirada, Kacchan. —Deku no recibió respuesta, solo la incesante mirada que Katsuki le brindaba. —Me voy a mi habitación. — Volvió a hablar, tratando de alejarse con rapidez del pasadizo donde se había encontrado con Katsuki. Solo había querido un jodido vaso de agua, ¿Cómo había llegado a eso con Kacchan?

Pero la ávida mano aferrada a su muñeca no le dejo dar más pasos. Katsuki esta vez no le estaba dirigiendo la mirada, ocultándose entre sus mechones de cabello explosivo. Tiró de él hasta que sea Bakugou quien dirigía la marcha.

—¿A dónde vamos, Kacchan? —preguntó, sintiendo que sus manos sudorosas iban a resbalar de quien las sujetaba en cualquier momento.

—A tú habitación, — respondió a su pregunta —ahora cállate, Deku

—Per…o, tú tienes tu habitación, yo puedo ir a la mía solo. —dijo, forcejeando débilmente. —Ve a tu habitación, Kacchan. —

—Maldita sea, Deku, ¡¿No puedes quedarte callado por un maldito segundo?! —Contestó furioso. —¡Ven conmigo y solo mantente en silencio, joder!

Los labios de Deku se detuvieron en decir algo, formando una corta línea en su rostro.

—¡Deja de gritarme, Kacchan! — le respondió colérico, haciendo detener al rubio.

La mano que estaba fuertemente sostenida por Bakugou fue disminuyendo en presión, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se separaría de él, alejándose y abriendo una nueva brecha ante ellos. Realmente no quería aquello, no quería que se separé de nuevo de él, hace unos instantes se había realizado el sueño que lo tenía en vilo desde hace mucho como para dejar que se deslizara entre sus dedos.

Midoriya apretó nuevamente la mano con fuerza, viéndole a los ojos y quedándose en silencio, esperando a que el chico de cabellos rubios dijera una palabra o siguiera sosteniéndole hasta llegar a su habitación, pero lo que no se esperó, fue aquel jalón que percibió del mayor, haciéndole chocar contra su pecho. Bakugou no le estaba abrazando, no, claro que no. Bakugou le había hecho chocar y quedarse inmutado en sus abdominales. Deku volvió a sentirse nervioso y la mano de Bakugou recorrió solo su rostro, atrayéndolo nuevamente a sus labios, dejando que nuevamente probara del adictivo néctar que recorrían sus labios.

–¿Cuánto más, Deku?

—¿Qué? —soltó por inercia, abriendo los ojos y dando hondos jadeos frente al rostro de Bakugou, —¿Cuánto qué?

—¡Deja de ser tan malditamente inocente! Deja de meterte en mi jodida cabeza cada anoche.

La respiración de Midoriya se detuvo cuando escuchó aquello mientras sus labios volvían a ser preso de los labios del rubio, incapaz de procesar cada palabra que era dirigido a él. Lo habia escuchado tan claro, y aun así le parecía tan vago y lejano. Kacchan estaba pensando en él, Kacchan estaba devorando sus labios con ímpetu mientras lo llevaba a rastras hasta su dormitorio, y él aun tenia esas palabras en su cabeza. Él aun le respondía los besos hambrientos que el otro le daba mientras su saliva se mezclaba en el interior de su boca, abrazando a Katsuki con tanta fuerza que no le permitió alejarse de él ni de sus sentimientos.

* * *

 _¡Nice to meet ya!_

 _Últimamente estoy viendo muchos (MAD) de Boku no Hero Academia xD creo que así se llama._

 _Y me encontré con uno hermoso 3 el MAD tiene la canción de Pentatonix que se llama "Can´t sleep love" si, la misma que el titulo xD_

 _Realmente es hermoso, espero que lo vean ;D_

 _!Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
